When a prohibited love burns
by Arohita
Summary: A normal girl of 15 years old should learn something about life when the Capitol choose her to participate as sub-tribute in the Quarter Quell. She will protect her love and herself if she want to survive.
1. Chapter 1

It was an extremely hot afternoon where I live here in San Pedro del Pinatar. There was a shadow on the street and it was empty. From the northwest came a heat wave such that you dry the throat, with high humidity and a dry wind.

I have always been very hot and I hate this time, and why people call me weird but I'm not. Just that I like the cold than heat.

I'm very tired, today I walked around town tirelessly and around the sun hitting me on the I have to go to the dance academy but not win, so I'm taking a shower.

The truth is that sometimes it really wrong step in the dance because they like me very much to my co-14-15 years.

I turn on the shower naked, I disappoint myself,I have 15 years, I measure 1'55 and weigh 52 kilos.

I'm a bell-shaped body or apple but I have a tiny waist and very hip.

My hair is very long ash blonde and my face is round and white as the rest of my body, brown eyes and pink the glasses because otherwise look good.

I get into the shower and let the cold water droplets wet my body to relax by I'm done I go wet and dry me with a couple of towels.I wear sportswear, I catch a backpack with shoes dance and a bottle of water and finally, grab my keys and go at 5.

When I do a high ponytail me, I wear dancing shoes and get out to stretch the muscles.

The rest of the class has been a total disaster.

The teacher asked me to pick a song to make a dance with her and I chose ¨ Rock me by One Direction. From there, 95 percent of the girls looked at me wrong.

I go under the watchful eye of my friends..When I turn the corner I see a boy of about 16 years, blue-eyed blonde who looked at all sides looking at all sides looking strange but looks like Peeta, that of the Hunger Games, you know that one book published Suzanne Collins and I love it.

But in reality this only just following days are strangerI see symbols of the Capitol everywhere, and to top it off some friends become rare, geeks and marginalized.

When I asked them all I said was: ¨ The world will change Aroha, do not know to what extent ¨, then I heard something about a letter and they would they caught me looked hurt and said: ¨ do not you understand?. and they do not speak me more.

About five days he spent at the course Peeta and the world has become sixth day I come home from school stunned by the strange things that have happened in high school.

And of course, I can not receive a warm more I walk in the door my ears are affected.


	2. Chapter 2

-Aroha. Yells my mother.  
- What?  
- They have brought a letter for you .  
- A letter ? Don´t they not know there is e- mail , facebook and Skype ?  
'I think so, just look at the chart to realize that he has to be someone silly.

-Well take the card , is above my bedside table , and be hurry we are going to eat steaks with soup .  
- Ok .  
I'm like a bullet to my mother 's room and watch the letter carefully .  
My first impression seems like an ancient manuscript of alchemy or something like second impression is that the wax symbol it´s like the capitol aymbol,I open the letter and read it:

Dear Miss Ruiz :  
CongratulationsYou have been selected to be the sub-tribute for the 12th district tribute Katniss Everdeen in the 75Hunger games like every 25 years will be the winners of the past 25 years will be in the Arena and also its subtribute chosen.  
Breaking the rules, like every year before going to the Arena 's a week preparing , this year will be 1 first week will be at the Capitol , in the parade and parties.  
The 2 and half of 3 weeks will be in London where, there is a big building for all the tributes ans subtributes,you will also learn about ´ll have maximum 5 days to go away with your family because you will have to return to London , more training , parties and a parade.  
The rest I will pass on Capitol Hill, with training examination , interviews and more events.  
When you are in the arena richest people are not Capitol also be sponsors.  
Please do not say anything to notify Capitol entire world population by advertisement if it contradicts this rule , someone close to you could suffer the consequences.  
HappyHunger Games and that luck is always, always on your side  
The President :  
Snow .

What funny is the people, and then above that I believe I will believe.  
I notice that in the envelope there´s another small role and flesh-colored sheet metal with the symbol of the Capitol and 12 in the middle.I take the piece of paper and read :  
The sheet is in the envelope must put it on the arm and the day of harvest blood drawnYou must show it to the guard to do so.  
Do it if you do not want any trouble .  
The bracelet non sense made me symbol and number are black twith gold in it.  
Morning before going to high school will put it on..  
- What was that letter ? 'Says my mother in the food.  
- About nsomething like about special Hunger Games , I'm a subtribute and many more .  
-And who sent it ? 'Says my father.  
- Some short boring and mind.  
The rest of the day I keep thinking about the letter and who could have send it to me me .I take the letter as a joke but nevertheless this and all subsequent nights I have nightmares about my death in the arena .  
The next morning before going to school I remember wishing bracelet tell my friends about the letter and teach bracelet, they will die of laughter .  
When I go to put the wrist near the palm of my hand even further back I notice a slight stinging , painful but bearable. And what I see I of


	3. Chapter 3

When I go to put the wrist near the palm of my hand even further back I notice a slight stinging, painful but bearable. And what I see stuns me: the bracelet has fused with my skin and only see the symbol with hand with a 12 above,

Okay ... this is not , is my imagination, that can not go to and as always my group of friends are marginalizing, every day I see them worse, it seems as if every day come closer to their death,

- Hello

- What are you doing here? 'Says my friend Lydia.

'Well, now I can not even greet.

-We told you Aroha, we can not talk to you, and I tell you too. 'Says Sergio.

Nonsense-Haber leave you, I will tell you one thing happened to me yesterday wue have if you laugh and have neglected to say things that have no rhyme or reason.

Well worth-say Angel and Inma at once.

-Listen, yesterday when I got home my mother said I had brought a letter, and outside the envelope symbol resembled the Capitol. Reading the letter long and said it was a 75 subtributo in Hunger Games. And funny thing was that there was another small piece of paper that said I had to wear a bracelet that was also in the envelope and had to show it to a guard the supposed day of harvest. When you just look at me aghast and mourn Lydia made because you only have 13 and others have 15 .

'Come and let you act, it's a joke is yours.

- Already clear . Did we laughing ? - Inma says .

- Say what you want , but in the letter he also sent us aa we put that if he were saying someone would have trouble, you told someone besides us ?

- My family.

- Then get ready , says Sergio .

- God 're nutters, I'm leaving.

And I'm leaving class I was going home with my friend Carmen when she was hit by a car and took her to the emergency room . Stayed 3 hours with her .

When I got home I did not even asked the reason for my delay of three hours , because my grandmother had died of an overdose of drugs .

And the next two days I have the same nightmares of mydeath.I 'm scared and my friends are looking very bad at we are just imagining things , I should be quiet , are mere coincidences , Hunger Games do not exist. I believe that trying to sleep .

I wake up at 3:55 am, the sweltering heat prevents me from sleeping, besides the fact that I had another of those frequent nightmares.

OMG I get a glass of water.

I drink 4 if we are 5 glasses of water, and go back to bed but sleep hydrated.

Sleep does not come to me so that I will read.

I take my book, 'Idhun memories by Laura Gallego Garcia.

Just 20 pages, 10 minutes after starting to read hear as I tele.Y lights off before my mother ...

- Aroha

- What?

-Turn off the TV.

-I will.

When I get to the room the TV is on but in black.? Programmeden What did my brother on TV? White sheets?

Well I will keep reading, to see where he was going, worth ..

And within 5 minutes of the noses TV turns back on.

- AROHA

- The TV is turned back on.

'Well, turn it off.

-I go.

Hala another little walk into the sitting room at 4:18 in the morning.

I watch channel programming ... I know this THG name with one thing, and not major global ad says at 4:22.


End file.
